


She loved mysteries so much she became one

by Wittycarmillahere



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wittycarmillahere/pseuds/Wittycarmillahere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt, sort of: I asked for your help getting a book off the top shelf and you laughed at my taste and called me a nerd so I shoved you into a table of nonfiction best-sellers and that’s how we both got banned from the quirky community bookstore AU<br/>Jumping six months later after their first meeting in the bookstore, Carm and Laura go through the trials and tribulations that come with a new relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I was drizzle and she was a hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote from Paper Towns by John Green, not very good at the whole fic writing thing but thought i'd give it a shot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Looking for Alaska by John Green

Laura ran in from the rain into her local bookstore. Her light brunette hair soaked to her face and she was pretty sure her shirt was now see through. Great. 

She figured that whilst she was there she best have a look around, she didn’t fancy going back out in the rain anytime soon. Heading over to the best seller section Laura noticed a John Green book up at number 2 in the charts on the top shelf and began to ponder how she would reach it as she stood at a tiny 5”2. 

***

Carmilla was sat in her usual spot, dressed in black from head to toe. She was tucked away on the floor in a corner reading a book. The owner didn’t really care that she sat there to read, she bought that many books she was probably the reason he was still in business.

Suddenly she heard a little shrieking noise ad she glanced over the pages of her book. What she saw was a petite girl stretching and whimpering attempting to reach something off the top shelf. The girl wasn’t far off reaching the book. Carmilla wasn’t sure that she would’ve been able to reach it because the small girl wasn’t even that much smaller than her but it still made her smirk.  
When she properly looked at the girl her smile got wider. She was well and truly drenched. She was wearing blue jeans that looked darker than they should have been and a white shirt that was sticking to her skin and hugging her chest and curves. The whole time Carmilla was drinking her in the girl was still hopping about in attempt to get the book off the shelf.

“You know if you can’t reach it the first fifty times I don’t think the next fifty will be much different cutie” 

Carmilla stood up lazily as she spoke,

“Clearly the rain has stunted your growth”

Laura was astounded by the stranger communicating with her whilst clearly looking her up and down. Laura self-consciously crossed her arms to hide her chest as she responded.

“You aren’t that much taller than me, what’s your excuse?” 

“I’m that bit closer to satan, sweetheart” Carmilla all but dripped, eyes lingering on Laura, rendering her speechless for a moment.

“Could you just past me the book maybe?” Laura finally asked.

“You could ask nicely perhaps, then I might” She smirked in response.

Laura rolled her eyes at the annoying stranger,

“---Please?” 

“Much better, now which is it you---pfft, no way creampuff” Carmilla stopped as she saw which book it was the girl was trying to reach.

She picked her backpack up from the floor, swung it around her shoulder and began to walk off without giving the girl another glance.

“Are you serious?!” Laura shouted across the store.

“I’m not touching any John Green book no matter how cute you are” Carmilla deadpanned, without even looking back.

“Can you just stop being a mysterious idiot a second and pass me the book down” Laura’s voice becoming increasingly louder.

Carmilla turned around and stepped back towards the girl shouting at her, inches apart from her, invading her personal space, she made sure to be looking down on her with the little height advantage she had. Laura’s eyes met with hers and Carmilla smirked at the way she was bunching up her face in anger.

“Make me”

With that Laura leapt forward and shoved Carmilla out of her way as she darted to the next aisle. Carmilla, completely startled lost her balance and tripped flying into a stand and knocking the entirety of the horror novel section to the floor in a heap around her.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!” Carmilla really shouted this time.

“WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?” She added when no one replied, picking herself up off of the floor.

Laura popped her head around the shelf and looked smugly at the mess that the flustered brunette was stood in.

“Sorry, satan must have just wanted you that be closer to the ground, cutie” 

As Laura was just about to walk away, the shop keeper rounded the corner with a stern look on his face.

“What on EARTH happened here? Who’s responsible for this?”

The two girls were quick to point at each other with an in unison,

“SHE DID IT!”

“OUT!” The shop keeper shouted as Laura and Carmilla quickly scuttled towards the door.

“And I don’t want you back! Silly kids messing up my shop” He muttered.

***

 

Laura and Carmilla didn’t notice when they broke out into a run, they didn’t notice the rain still pouring down, nor did they notice when one of them grabbed the others hand to pull them along quicker. They stopped when they got to the corner of the Street under a canopy and Carmilla leaned against a wall, both of them giggling. 

“I’m sorry” Laura smiled, suddenly overcome with shyness.

“Don’t worry about it” Carmilla smiled back.

“Look you’re still soaking, and my flats just up here, do you want to get a change of clothes?” Carmilla rubbed at the back of her neck and failed to give the smaller girl eye contact as she asked.

Laura grinned at the sight,

“You don’t even know my name, how can you invite me to your flat?—It’s Laura by the way” She wanted to go, mainly because she couldn’t stand being in these wet clothes any longer and not at all because she was intrigued by this brunette.

“Carmilla” she said as she looked up at Laura and then she began to smirk  
.  
“I think my flat mate has Paper Towns?” She added, sounding hopeful.

“Sold.”

The two girls began laughing again and Carmilla was lost in the sound of Laura’s laugh, as they walked she forgot that she was now banned from her favourite book store but thought about the feisty girl at her side and smiled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow/ chat to me on tumblr at elise3auman :) xox


	2. You can see it with the lights out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now six months after the original meeting, Carmilla and Lauras relationship is fresh and blissful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from 'You're in love' By Taylor Swift  
> After this Chapter I do have more of a plot planned now, so it wont just be mindless fluff :)

Six months later…

Laura rolled over in bed and tried to supress a smile when her nose bumped with the sleeping brunette laid next to her. Laura couldn’t help but think about how innocent she looked with her features soft and her eyes relaxed, when she was sleeping she couldn’t raise her eyebrows in the smirk that she loved, it made her look so young. She raised her hand about to cup her cheek when- 

“Sweetheart, are you planning on staring at me all morning or actually going back to sleep?” Carmilla mumbled snaking her arm over Laura’s waist and pulling her that bit closer to her so their hips were touching, still not opening her eyes. 

Laura pecked a quick kiss on Carmilla’s lips which caught her off guard, causing her to flick her eyes open, just as Laura swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Carmilla traced her eyes over Laura’s body she had her back to her but she still looked as beautiful as ever in just a black lace bra. Carmilla watched as Laura lazily scooped up a red checked shirt from the floor, standing up to face Carmilla as she put it on.

“Neither, we are getting up” Laura answered, her fingers about to button up the shirt but when she saw Carmilla’s gaze she decided to leave it open with a smirk. 

Carmilla’s eyes drifted from Laura’s fingers playing with the buttons to the hem of the shirt which ended at the top of her thighs, she could just about see the black lace of her underwear and she grinned when she noticed a trail of purple marks that she had caused the night before.

“I’d much rather stay in bed thanks” She remarked, pulling the duvet back up to her face and settling back down into bed.

Laura chuckled at her grumpy girlfriend’s defiance and instinctively decided to walk back towards the bed and whip the covers off her.

“Fuck off” Carmilla barked but there was no bite to it as she attempted to curl up in herself.

Laura began to giggle at the brunette curled up in a ball only wearing navy boxers and a matching bra ‘how the hell does she look so attractive like that?’ She thought to herself, mentally kicking herself for what she was about to do, but she couldn’t help herself when it came to Carmilla. She knelt on the end of the bed and slowly crawled up until she was on top of a somewhat surprised Carmilla, straddling her in the process.

“Now this is more like it” Carmilla grinned as she slid her hand up and down Laura’s thighs, Laura ducked her head to capture Carmilla’s lips but then pulled away causing Carmilla to let out an embarassing moan.

“Well that was rude, if I-“

Carmilla was interrupted by Laura removing her wandering hands from her thighs and pinning them above her head with a grin “We need to get out of bed” Laura said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself rather than tell Carmilla.

“How’s that working out for you cutie?”

“Oh shut up!” Laura answered joining her lips with Carmilla’s again. She could never get over the taste of her, she wanted to be able to drink from her lips forever. She realised that now more than ever. This is what she wanted, she wanted to wake up next to Carmilla every morning, she wanted to be able to kiss her when she wanted, she wanted all of her. Laura bit on Carmilla’s lower lip giggling, she released Carmilla’s hands to be able to cup her face fully, smiling so much that the kisses were becoming sloppy and messy. 

“What’s so funny?” Carmilla asked smiling herself at the beautiful brunette before her, her hands now resting on her lower back inside the open shirt.

“I love you” Laura said with so much sincerity Carmilla’s heart swelled, their eyes burning into each other’s.

“I love you too, you goofy idiot” Carmilla replied lovingly and Laura buried her head in the nook of Carmilla’s neck, wrapping her arms tightly around her. Carmilla began to trace patterns up Laura’s back absentmindedly thinking about how much this tiny girl meant to her. She’d never loved someone as much as she loved Laura, well- there was Ell, but she was different, Ell was lust. This, this was love.

Laura felt Carmilla tense and then squeeze her that bit tighter and moved to Carmilla’s face to look her in the eyes properly, trying to read her face.

“You’re stuck with me you know?” She reassured her.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, cupcake” Carmilla said, and she really meant it as she pulled Laura in for a deep kiss, one that could say all that she could not. Laura reciprocated hungrily, her hands trailing up Carmilla’s stomach, resting under the cup of her breast.

Carmilla removed herself from Laura’s lips moving her kisses along her jawline as Laura tilted her head back. She began to slip the red shirt off Laura’s shoulder, dragging kisses along her neck, collarbones, and shoulders-

“No time for that” Laura said pecking a kiss on Carmilla jaw, still not removing herself from the situation.

“Excuse me, but if you wear my shirt I do believe I have the right to take it off you when. Ever. I. Want.” Carmilla punctuated her words with kisses up Laura’s neck, grazing her teeth along the way before nipping at her lip and running her tongue across it. Laura let out a small whimper before snapping back to reality and chuckling.

“If you want to take it off me- You’ll have to catch me first!” and before Carmilla had even registered what was happening her tiny girlfriend was no longer sat in her lap but was dashing into the kitchen.

“What have I gotten myself into?” She sighed to herself with a smile before she finally peeled herself out of bed and towards Laura.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/ chat to me on tumblr at elise3auman :) xox


End file.
